1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable devices, and, in particular, to a pocket clip that can be integrated into the housing of a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rise of the use of mobile communication devices, many individuals are now using devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld and palmtop computers, email and web appliances, and other communications, information-processing, and/or storage devices (collectively, “mobile devices”).
When a mobile device is not in use, the user typically places the device in a pocket or purse to carry it around. Some users attach their mobile devices to a separate holster or sleeve component that clips to a belt or pant waistline for storage. Some mobile devices include a clip or other fastener as part of the housing of the mobile device, typically on the back of the device, so that a user may directly attach or clip the mobile device to his or her clothing, belt, or purse.
However, increased girth of the mobile device attributable to the clip and/or holster protruding from the housing can make gripping and using the device cumbersome and awkward.